


[Podfic] Mirror

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Remix, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofMirrorby saiditallbeforeAuthor's summary:Natasha travels to Miami to root out intelligence on HYDRA. She finds much more than she bargained for.Recorded for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 for my square C1: AU: Canon Divergence
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	[Podfic] Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658891) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dlokgdu78iia5nb/MirrorWithMusic.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:02 | 9.73 MB  
[Without Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/04usv4vjhkck3i1/Mirror.mp3?dl=0) | 00:07:31 | 7.26 MB

### Music

[Beneath the Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/audiolibrary_download?vid=ad5e92619caf5f92) by Aaron Kenny


End file.
